Fire with Fire
by lilgreenhrd1
Summary: TasukiMiaka fic. A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Seriyu. On the way back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! This is my first Tasuki/Miaka fic (well my first fic all together) and I'm so excited! Please you have to let me know how I'm doing with this. I've never really been good in writing. I failed English last year *sweat* but I scored pretty high on my Stanford 9's ^_^ so yea. Bear with me please. So I guess I have to do this disclaimer thing huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Fushigi Yugi. No characters or anything. Nor do I wish I did. It's perfect the way it is.   
  
Summary: A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Seriyu. On the way back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?  
  
Rated R for brief language and future adult situations  
  
this symbol -- shows what the character is thinking  
  
Chapter One- The Beginning  
  
"Fine! Leave and DON'T COME BACK!!!"   
  
With these last words, Taka left the apartment and stormed down the street. --"That was the worst fight yet. I hope this ends soon. I don't know how much more I can take."-- He hated fighting with Miaka, it always turned out the same... him leaving, her coming to find him, and them making up. Except something was different this time. "Her beautiful green eyes, turned an icy blue." he said to himself. He came to a bench and sat there thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
--"What's been going on with me lately? I've never been this cold. Have I? Especially to Taka. I'd better go apologize"--  
  
Miaka grabbed a black raincoat and an umbrella and left the apartment. As she was walking by the lake in the park, she kept seeing a glistening blue light, but when she looked it was gone. A little worried, she quickened her pace and forgot about it. --"I should've called Yui to come with me this time"-- She noticed she was passing the National Library. She couldn't help but remember. All the good times... and the bad. She whispered, "My friends, I miss you guys so much. I need your help right now to find Taka. I don't have the slightest clue of where to look." She closed her eyes for a minute waiting for an answer. It never came. She said thanks anyway and continued walking.   
  
About 15 minutes later, Miaka's cell phone rings. She answers it to find Yui's voice on the other side.   
  
"Where are you, Miaka?!" asked Yui.   
  
"I got into another fight with Taka. I want to apologize but I can't find him anywhere."   
  
Yui sighed, "Again?! Ok well I called you because I just saw Taka at a bench at the park on the south side of town. He didn't look too happy and you weren't with him so I had to see if you were ok."   
  
Miaka was confused. "What?! I just passed that park!!!"   
  
"Well, he's there. What was the fight about this time?"   
  
Miaka had to think for a minute. "Hmmm.... it started with me wanting the last meat pie."   
  
"WHAT?! YOU GUYS FOUGHT OVER A MEAT PIE?!!!" Yui couldn't believe it.   
  
Miaka had to prove it wasn't, "No... it just started with the meat pie. Then Taka went into the whole 'You only think about yourself and food, Miaka' lecture." Miaka smiled to herself as she thought that it was a stupid thing to fight about.   
  
While in to process, missed everything Yui just said to her. "Are you listening to me, Miaka? Do you want me to come pick you up and take you to the park? I bet you're soaked!"   
  
"That'd be great, Yui. Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok ok ok ok ok ok I know this will be one of the SHORTEST chapters you will ever read in your ENTIRE life but...What'da think?? ^_~ I'll try my best to have another (MUCH LONGER) chapter up by the end of next week. But I have a football game tomorrow oh no! and Band takes up most of my time. So anyway please review! If you want... If you guys have any fanfics, email me (shortskatrperson@aol.com) the link and I'll be sure to read and review too! I love reading these things. ok then   
  
Bye Bye now  
  
Lil Green Haired One (Erica) 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this was a little late... But I am getting some encouragement! May I suggest checking out the other Miaka/Tasuki fics if you already haven't. THEY'RE GREAT! Anyway, here ya go  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Fushigi Yugi. No characters or anything. Nor do I wish I did. It's perfect the way it is.   
  
Summary: Tasuki/Miaka fic. A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Seriyu. On the way back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?  
  
Rated R for brief language and future adult situations  
  
this symbol -- shows what the character is thinking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Miaka was sitting in the car, all she could think about was the last thing she had said to her loved one. --"Why? Why did I have to do that?"-- She tried to hold back the tears but through the rain drops on her face, no one would be able to tell.  
  
"Miiiakkkaaaa..... do you wanna talk about this?"   
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore, Yui. I love him so much but why does he drive me crazy? Maybe since school ended, we've been spending too much time together. Oh Yui, could that be it?"  
  
"I don't think you and Taka could ever spend too much time together. When we used to hang out, you seemed so happy. What happened to that Miaka?"  
  
"You never saw us at home. There was never a week that Taka didn't sleep in a different room at least once. Never a week that I didn't cry myself to sleep. We purposely acted happy while out in public so no one was suspicious. Oh Yui, what do I do???"  
  
"Just go apologize to him. Tell him how much you love him. It will be all right. I promise" Yui smiled.   
  
"Thanks for listening yet again Yui" Miaka gave her friend a fake, but reassuring, smile.   
  
When they arrived at the park, Yui let her friend go alone to find Taka. She thought it was the best thing to do. Miaka was walking along the lake when she saw him... Taka sitting on a little blue bench on the other side of the lake. Her slow, steady walk turned into a jog as she wanted to get closer to him. She wanted to be in his arms again. She stopped about 15 feet away from him and watch as he took his face out of his hands and looked at her. He noticed how wet she was. He stood up and waited for her to say something.   
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Taka." She whispered so he couldn't hear it, but he read her lips and knew it was ok.  
  
He slowly walked up to her and took her in his embrace. "It's ok Miaka. I never want to fight like that again ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oh I love you so much, Taka. I don't want you to ever leave me. Ever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yui was sitting in her car watching them. Then a blue light caught her eye... --"The lake."-- she thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just then, the water started to swirl behind them. As they looked up, they saw something they recognized, but didn't know if they should be afraid or not. Then, they we surrounded in a blue light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stink at cliffhangers... I'm sorry:)  
  
I'll have another chapter if people like this one. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh man... it's been about 2 weeks hasn't it? *sigh* I've been really busy... I think I might just tell you about it. Monday-went bowling Tuesday-went bowling and then to band practice till 9 Wednesday-Went bowling and then had an orchestra concert Thursday- Drumline Practice Friday (today)- Finally writing and then have to leave at 4 for a football game. busy busy huh? oh well... so this chapter may be short too sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Fushigi Yugi. No characters or anything. Nor do I wish I did. It's perfect the way it is.   
  
Summary: Tasuki/Miaka fic. A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Seriyu. On the way back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?  
  
Rated R for brief language and future adult situations  
  
this symbol -- shows what the character is thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Seriyu..." Yui said as she was frozen to her spot. As soon as she could move again she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to her friends. "Miaka! Taka! Run from the light. I don't want to lose you guys again!" She jumped to grab them, but it was too late. They were gone. And she didn't know where her god took them. What would she tell Kieske??? She got back to her car and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Miaka awoke in a small alley, she couldn't find Taka.   
  
"Taka! Where are you?!"  
  
But she got no answer. She got up and ran to where she saw people --"Where am I?"-- she thought. As she looked around, she found that the surroundings were quite familiar. --"The book!"-- but where in the book she didn't know. This definitely wasn't Konan. It was raining. It never rains in Konan, unless there was something wrong. But she still knew it wasn't the country of Suzaku.   
  
A lady accidentally bumped her. "I'm so sorry, young lady. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes" said Miaka. "What kingdom am I in exactly?"  
  
"Why dear child, you don't even know where you stand?! This is Kuto"  
  
"Th- thank you Ma'am" and with that she ran. She ran to the only place she knew she could. The Palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taka awoke in an alley also. Except he knew where he was. So he went out to the main road and found a nice young looking man.   
  
"Excuse me, have you seen a young girl? She may have been dressed like she wasn't from here."  
  
The man thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Yes! I have! Follow me."  
  
Taka and the man walked for what seemed forever and he didn't want to be with this guy anymore. "Excuse me? Thanks for your help but I think I can find her on my own."  
  
"No no wait! We're almost there."  
  
As they were walking four other guys past them and all of a sudden Taka found himself pinned to the ground.   
  
"Give us your money!"  
  
"I don't have any." Taka managed to get out even though one of the men were pressing their foot to his chest.  
  
"Bullshit you don't have any money..."  
  
"Hey! Leave him alone!"  
  
They all looked over and saw a young boy... no older than fifteen with a slingshot. They all wanted to laugh... until he start firing rocks at them. He was very strong to be able to fling those rocks at them that hard. When they were all gone, he looked at Taka.   
  
"I've seen that girl that you've been looking for. She looked like she was going to the palace."  
  
Fear swept over him. --"What about Nakago??"  
  
"Thanks kid!" He looked around. "Um... could you tell me which way to the palace?"  
  
The boy pointed east and Taka ran.   
  
--"Just hang on Miaka"--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Miaka approached the palace she thought she heard someone call her name. When she looked around and saw that no one was there she just shrugged it off.   
  
But when she turned around... there he was. Standing there taller than ever. With that evil smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now I am off to find my white shirt, boxers, and black socks! I have to be at school and dressed by 5:30. I'll write more soon! And keep the reviews coming! 


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHHHHH I read through this chapter a few days after I posted it and I HAD TONS OF TYPOS!!! I'm so sorry!  
  
Whoo hoo another chapter! I wrote two pages and my friend went to grab the paper during passing period and ripped them! So I had to put them together and it was really hard to type! well here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Fushigi Yugi. No characters or anything. Nor do I wish I did. It's perfect the way it is.   
  
Summary: Tasuki/Miaka fic. A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Seriyu. On the way back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?  
  
Rated R for brief language and future adult situations  
  
this symbol -- shows what the character is thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why priestess, what on earth are you doing here?" His blue symbol shone brightly on his forehead. She couldn't move as he came toward her. He stopped abruptly and closed his eyes. He chuckled a little and said "I see you've brought Tamahome." Miaka's eyes shot up to his.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
He looked past her. She got the clue and turned around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we still walking?!" Tasuki wined.  
  
"Well what can we do? Ever since Miaka left 3 years ago I've been bored. No monsters to fight, to threats to people, it's peaceful, ya know." Tasuki gave Chichiri the look and he said, "Th-then again, there's a town up ahead. Why don't we stay there, ya know? It's in Kuto but I heard it's quite nice. I'll put a spell on us so Nakago can't detect our life forces, ya know." Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're gonna be close to that son of a bitch? Damn it. I'm so sick of-" He stopped walking and Chichiri ran into him.  
  
"What the- Tasuki why'd you stop, ya know?"   
  
He felt her, his love, he could almost smell her. Everything was coming back. The good times, the bad, Tamahome. He wondered if they were still together.   
  
"TASUKI!" he snapped out of it as Chichiri yelled at him. "Did you feel it too, Tasuki? I was going to say something but I wasn't sure, ya know?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"From what direction it's coming from, I'm going to guess the Kuto Palace."  
  
"THE KUTO PALACE?!" He turned to look at Chichiri. He just looked at him. Tasuki turned and ran. Chichiri figured he'd let him and meet up with him at the palace.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taka! There you are!" She ran up to hug him but got no reaction. --"What's wrong?"-- He just stood there. "Taka, what's wrong?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. He walked up to Nakago, paused, and stuck out his hand.   
  
"I don't know what's going on, or why we're here but this is the only place we could go. I don't want trouble." The symbol dimmed a little.  
  
"Ok, we'll have rooms ready for you." He looked at two women in the corner and they left. "In the meantime, we'll wait for the others."   
  
Taka looked at Miaka and said, "What others?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During that ^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki arrived at the palace to find Chichiri to already be there.   
  
"Why, what? How the hell did you get here so fast?!"  
  
"That's not the point. Nakago knows we're here, ya know?" He and Tasuki started towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What others?" Tamahome asked Nakago. Just then, a woman walked in with Tasuki and Chichiri.   
  
"Chichiri, Tasuki!" Miaka ran up to them and threw herself into Chichiri's arms. "I can't believe it's really you! Why are you guys here? Tasuki was fascinated the way she had grown. But was distracted when she turned to him She just looked at him for a moment and then hugged him.--"What was that? He's gotten so strong, I can tell. I feel safe here in his arms."-- She left his embrace and felt all the warmth leave her.  
  
"We felt you presence and left right away, ya know?" The women came back and Nakago let them escort them to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka's Room:  
  
--"What was that I felt? I've never thought about Tasuki any other way than my warrior. Now that I think about it, I have been having strange dreams about him that only Yui knows about"-- She slipped on a nice dress the 'maid lady' had giving her. It was beautiful. It was a white and blue dress with thin blue and purple ribbons around the waist. She put her hair in two buns and started to walk to the dinner hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tasuki's Room:  
  
--"Why was Miaka looking at me like that? She looked like she was thinking about something. But what was she thinking about? She didn't seem too happy with Tama."-- He put his fan back on his back because he refused to change his clothes. --"When I saw her all my feelings came back. What's wrong with me? I should go talk to her. Tell her how I feel"-- He walked down the hall and saw her. She looked gorgeous.   
  
"Miaka! I need to talk to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lil longer than usual. review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

hm............ Well this may not be as long as i think it is. BUT i have more chapters. so they're short... but theres a lot of them... hm, sounds like the short people at my school. Just kidding. you short people out there... dont be offended. I'm short too. 15 and only 4' 10''? I mean really whats going on? Oh well. there arent many people that like my story i realized... i got no hounding whatsoever about now updating. *sigh* I WILL NOT LET THAT EFFECT MY OPINION OF WRITING! *shakes fist in the air* ok on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Fushigi Yugi. No characters or anything. Nor do I wish I did. It's perfect the way it is.   
  
Summary: Tasuki/Miaka fic. A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Seriyu. On the way back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?  
  
Rated R for brief language and future adult situations  
  
this symbol -- shows what the character is thinking  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah... she looked georgous. The dress fit her body like... he didnt know what but she looked like an angel.   
  
"Tasuki, what is it? Do I have something hanging out of my nose?" Miaka fanticly started rubbing her nose to see that there was not a presce in there. It was then that he realized he was staring at her.  
  
"Er, um, no. Sorry I just, uh... Lost my train of thought thats all." --that'll do it. I am soooooo smoothe--  
  
"Oh ok. What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Tasuki saw Taka coming out of his room and said, "Come to my room af'er dinner. I don't wanna bother ya with it now. It can wait a lil longer."  
  
He left Miaka and went into the dinner hall. --They need to talk.--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Taka, are you all right? Ever since earlier at the park, you've been acting funny. It's beginning to worry me."  
  
"I'll tell you everything after dinner." and with that he left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While at the table. Chichiri talked with Nakago about why Miaka and Taka ended up there but wouldn't let anyone else in the conversation... just yet. Which left Tasuki, Taka, and Miaka in awkward silence. They had no clue to talk about and you could feel the tention between everyone at the table. Two different kinds of tention, but it was all the same. Tasuki sat in his usual badass way but still looked over at Miaka when he thought she didnt know. She noticed this but said nothing. She actully loved the attention she was getting from Tasuki. Taka noticed this which just made what he was about to tell Miaka come a lot easier.   
  
Chichiri stolld up. "Nakago and I will leave tomorrow to see Taiits-kun. It will be about a week before we get back. Would anyone like to come?"  
  
Tasuki took one last lingering look of desire at Miaka and she returned the favor. Taka couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left the table.  
  
"Sheesh... what's up his ass? Tasuki said. "Are you going to go Miaka?"  
  
"No. I have some things I need to do here." She turned to Nakago. "Nakago, is it safe for me to go into the city? Since I am the Suzaku no Miko???"  
  
He nodded. "Most people never saw you. Yet I suggest wearing some clothes I can get the keepers to bring into you. It won't draw so much attention."  
  
"Thank you. I have to go see whats wrong with Taka." She looked at Tasuki. "I will come to you after. Taka and I have to work something out. But I have a favor to ask." Tasuki looked at her questionably. "Will you walk me there???"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thats all for now. I'll post another chapter either later, or friday. going to phoenix tomorrow. NATIONAL BAND CHAPIONSHIPS!!!!! YEA!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter. I stayed home sick cause I got the flu. The whole thing, the sore throat,   
  
stuffy nose, headaches, stomach aches, fever, yep the whole enchilada. and im REALLY craving mexican food right now. mmmmmmmmm  
  
A fighting Miaka and Taka are accidentally transported to Kuto by Syryyu. On the way   
  
back to Konan, they run into Tasuki. Will Tasuki's past feelings for Miaka cause problems between him and Taka? Or Miaka?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fushigi Yuugi. I never have and never will (sometimes i   
  
wish i did though :-) but I dont)  
  
Rated R for brief language and future adult situations  
  
this symbol -- shows what the character is thinking  
  
Chapter 6?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Miaka and Tasuki walked to Taka's room, there were no words spoken. Tasuki was trying to phically relax her by rubbing her shoulders and neck. Then he took her arm in his. --"Why has he been like this"-- Miaka wondered. They got to Taka's room and Miaka turned around to look at Tasuki. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll be there in a little bit." And with that she left into Taka's room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka walked into Taka's room and saw Taka sitting on his bed. "So Taka, what did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
He stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her. He pulled away fast and turned around and said, "I don't know what's happened..."  
  
"Well none of us do, thats no reason to be down" She was getting worried. Somehow she knew that wasnt what he was talking about.  
  
"No. I don't know what's happened with us. I don't love you anymore Miaka. All you do is stare at Tasuki and I'm tired of it. He's your whole world. Don't think I dont hear you whisper his name while you're sleeping. So it's over between us. Go to him." When he turned around Miaka was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She ran to her room. She got out of her nice dress, put on a robe and cried. But then she remembered Tasuki, --"What do I do? Should I go to him? I can't. I don't want to move"-- just then, a maid came into her room.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am, can you send a message for me?"  
  
"Of corse dear, what is it?"  
  
"Can you tell Tasuki to come to my room when he gets a chance?"  
  
"Of corse."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
--"Gee is 'of corse' all that she can say??"--  
  
About 30 minutes later, Tasuki walked in. He came and sat on her bed with her and Miaka couldn't hold it in any longer.   
  
"Oh Tasuki, he broke up with me! It's over between us!" and she cried in his arms. She told him everything and Tasuki listened. When she was done, he lifted her chin with his hand and gave her the lightest, most comforting kiss. Then Miaka just looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
"I- I'm sorry Miaka. I didn't mean to..."  
  
And with that she kissed him again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No love scene this time sorry. but soon VERY soon i promise. I'm gonna say int he next 2 or 3 chapters. Well I woke up about and hours and a half ago, and now im gonna go back to sleep. Please Read and Review! 


End file.
